Fallout New Vegas: Kill Everything - Part 4 - Come Die With Me
Come Die With Me is the title of the first episode in the Fallout New Vegas: Kill Everything Run. It follows the events of Evil Jon fiddling with rockets and playing death solar laser cannons Plot Evil Jon walked to REPCONN test site killing some feral ghouls on her way in, when she was in she met Jason Bright who told her that there was some nightkins that needed to be killed. Evil Jon killed the nightkin and all of Jason’s followers, Jason didn't realized or either couldn't comprehend that all his followers were died. He was ecstatic about the death of the nightkin that he hopped in his rocket. Evil Jon had redirected the rockets to crash into each other rather than on the path Jason intended. Jason and any other ghouls on the rocket died instantly as they crashed. Evil Jon walked away from REPCONN with a smile on her face, that smile grew more as she approached HELIOS One. She had learned that there was a deadly death ray that was connected with HELIOS One and so after destroying its security she activated the Archimedes I cannon killing everyone who was not murdered by Evil Jon. After setting the death laser she walked her way to Boulder City. Evil Jon's Murders * Glowing One - Shot to death - That Gun * Feral Ghoul Roamer - Shot to death - That Gun * Feral Ghoul Roamer - Blown Away - Grenade Rifle * Feral Ghoul - Shot to death - Cowboy Repeater * Feral Ghoul Roamer - Shot to death - Cowboy Repeaper * Bright Follower (x4)1 - Unknown - Unknown * Davidson - Shot to death - 9mm Machine Gun * Antler2 - Shot to death - 9mm Machine Gun * Harland - Shot to death - Hunting Rifle * Old Lady Gibson - Blown Away - Frag Grenade * Basura1 - Unknown - Unknown * Reina1 - Unknown - Unknown * Rey1 - Unknown - Unknown * Colmillo1 - Unknown - Unknown * Audaz1 - Unknown - Unknown * Chris Haversam - Punched to death - Power Fist * Traveling Merchant - Punched to death - Power Fist * Jason Bright - "Unfortunate Accident" - "Rocket Ship Crash" * Alice McBride1 - Unknown - Unknown * Dusty McBride - Punched to death - Power Fist * Novac Settler - Punched to death - Spiked Knuckles * Veteran Legionary - Punched to death - Spiked Knuckles * Ignacio Rivas - Punched to death - Power Fist * NCR Guard Dog (x2) - Punched to death - Power Fist * Mister Gutsy - EMPaled - Pulse Grenade * NCR Trooper (x6)3 - "Solar Showdown" - Archimedes I * NCR Guard Dog (x2) - Sliced to death - Hatchet * Prospector - Shot to death - Big Bommer * The Lonesome Drifter - Punched to death - Spiked Knuckles * Veronica - Punched to death - Power Fist * Michelle - Punched to death - Power Fist * Arms Merchant - Cut Up - Chainsaw * Alexander - Punched to death - Power Fist * Private Kowalski - Punched to death - Power Fist * Ike - Punched to death - Power Fist 1Although these murders where not seen, it is heavily implied that they were killed by Evil Jon 2Although Antler is not actually a character, Evil Jon counts shooting him a kill 3It is only an estimate as the Archimedes I is unpredictable in its attack Trivia * "Come Die With Me" is a reference to the quest in Fallout New Vegas called "Come Fly With Me" ** It may also be foreshadowing Evil Jon's death